


For the Program

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Life in Lyrics [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Sometimes I hear a song and it makes me want to write so this is where I'm going to put those guys when they pop into my head.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Life in Lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	For the Program

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote after listening to "Baybee" by Jay Som

They’d been having a rough go lately, working on their chemistry. Marina was frustrated with them, saying it looked like they were just going through the paces - that they were lacking “the chemistry” And to be honest, it felt like that to Tessa.

They’d enlisted the help of their friend Jean Marc, who’d essentially had Scott run his hands all over Tessa’s body. 

It had helped, but only for a while, and Sochi was looming ever closer on their horizon.

Tessa was frustrated with the lack of feedback she’d been getting from Scott. He seemed mentally checked out, not focusing enough on them. She knew he’d just broken up with his girlfriend and she couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. She knew how hard it was for either of them to have a relationship when they were supposed to constantly be exuding sexual tension. 

In reality, Scott was in his own head. He was having a hard time deciphering his feelings. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He knew what he was feeling, he was just trying to feel any other way. 

Lately practice had been hard for him. Tessa was just so… She was… Well, she was a pretty girl and he was just a guy after all. He couldn’t help the feelings that flooded over him when he lifted her against him and cradled her body close, feeling her all tight and hot against him, inhaling her scent, staring into those green eyes. 

He needed help, clearly, because there’d been a few instances recently where he’d lifted her onto his thigh, and she’d rub up against him and he’d feel himself growing hard in his pants. 

He was too old for that now. He was too old to explain it away like he’d done when he was younger. This hadn’t been a problem for a while, but he just couldn’t help thinking about Tess lately. And he felt awful about it because it was starting to affect their performance. And not only that, but it was upsetting Tessa that he was acting so distant. 

So he’d invited her over one evening following another frustrating practice. 

They had dinner and a beer each as they chatted about anything but skating. 

Finally, when the topic came up, Tessa suggested they repeat the exercise they’d worked on with Jean Marc those many months ago.

Scott had hesitated, but Tessa had been adamant, so he finally agreed. 

He ran his hands down over her shoulders and down her sides, tracing her curves and trying to think of anything but how good she felt beneath his hands. 

Tessa was annoyed. It wasn’t working. There was no spark, not like last time, so, ever the competitor, striving for greatness and pushing the bar further in everything she did, suggested they take it a step further. 

Scott nearly choked on his own saliva. 

“You… what?” He bumbled.

“Take my shirt off.” She said, like it was no big deal. 

To her it wasn’t. If this was something that would help them with their program, then she’d do it in a heartbeat. They were preparing for the _Olympics_ , after all, and it was just Scott. He’d seen her in a bra before. 

“Tess, I don’t know.” Scott said, unsure of himself. 

“ _Please, Scott._ This could be our last competition _ever_. I can’t look back and think that there was more I could have done.” 

Scott sighed. He wouldn’t deny her. 

He opened up her blouse slowly, revealing her to his gaze. He tried not to breathe too loudly, _God, can she hear my heart beating?_

He shouldn’t be reacting this way, he’d seen her in her underwear hundreds of times. Her dresses were basically as skimpy as underwear... but this was different. He was never the one taking her clothes _off_. That wasn’t his job. 

It’s not to say he hadn’t _thought_ about it before. Of course he had. He was only human and Tessa was… well she was gorgeous. 

He could usually control himself on the ice, but lately he’d had to dial things way back if he were to hope to not poke her with his inevitable erection. 

This hadn’t been much of a problem for him after his awkward teenage years, but something about her lately - maybe it was playing the darker characters? - She was stirring something in him that he could hardly control. 

“Tess?” He looked at her, pulling his eyes from the emerald lace peeking out from her halfway unbuttoned shirt. 

He sought her eyes. _Please tell me what you want. Please tell me this is ok._

“Keep going.” She told him, their eyes locking. 

Scott nearly whimpered, feeling his arousal begin to make his pants tighter. 

But he did as he was told, he’d always do what she asked of him. 

He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and let his shaking hands fall away, the fabric draped across her breasts. 

She watched him, and he felt himself grow hot under her gaze. He wasn’t sure where he was supposed to look. His eyes were drawn to the green lace he could see between the fabric, the milky white soft edges of her breasts just barely visible. But he shook himself away and returned his eyes to hers. 

She swallowed. “Take it off.” She said softly. 

Scott drew in a deep breath and moved behind her, feeling a slight bit of relief that she couldn’t see the lust in his eyes from here. 

He helped her slip her arms through each side of her blouse, just as he would a coat at the many events they’d attended. 

He had the terrible urge suddenly to nuzzle her neck, kiss her there, even, and run his hand up the smooth expanse of her back and then down her chest until he could caress each of her breasts, teasing her nipples through the soft lace and then maybe moving lower…

“Scott?” Tessa questioned his stillness. 

“Y-yeah.” He choked out, adjusting himself in his pants. Fuck, he could feel himself throbbing. He shifted uncomfortably. 

Tessa turned around and Scott nearly jumped at the surprise, his face reddening. He held her shirt over his bulge. 

“You can... do the thing.” She said.

Scott cleared his throat. 

“Is this not helping?” She cringed. “I just thought maybe... oh. I don’t know.” He could tell she was hurt. 

Scott could hardly breathe enough to think with her standing in front of him like that, her soft breasts cupped in lovely green lace that made her skin look like porcelain. Her freckled chest begging to be kissed. 

Scratch what he’d said before. He’d never seen her _quite_ this way. He’d never _looked_ at her this way. He’d never allowed himself to. But now she was _asking_ him to. And she was asking him to feel _more_ but all he could do was feel. He was sure he was feeling the _most_. He thought he might burst. In fact, he was desperate to feel _less_ because he was sure he was about to do something to terribly embarrass himself or else make her uncomfortable. 

“Do you think maybe you should touch me?” She asked, searching for some kind of feedback. He looked like he wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot poll. 

Scott let out a shaky breath. “Do you want me to?” 

Tessa ran her hands through her hair, and Scott’s eyes subconsciously fell to the soft movements of her breasts. 

“Yes.” She said, exasperated. “That’s the whole point of this.”

“Ok.” Scott said, nervously, taking a step closer and tossing her shirt on the sofa. 

She watched his face and _thank God_ , because Scott couldn’t hide the arousal in his pants very well. 

He set his hands on her shoulders, warm and smooth and hard with her lean muscle. 

He ran them down her arms and over her hips, just like they’d done in practice, and Tessa watched his face for any sign of passion or fire or _luxure._ Any of the things Jean-Marc had been trying to milk from them. 

But she grew frustrated as she didn’t see them. 

If she could only have known that Scott was _dying_ inside, she’d have felt differently.

She sighed deeply and Scott jumped, liking the sound a bit too much. 

“Is it me?” She asked. “I mean I know we’ve been together forever but... It’s not like we’re brother and sister or something, Scott. This shouldn’t be _impossible_.”

Scott shook his head. “It’s not impossible.” He said. 

“Do you need more?” She asked, exasperated, seizing his hands and bringing them roughly to her breasts. 

Scott pulled away as if she’d burned him. “Tess!” He yelped. 

“What?” She asked, frustratedly. “I just don’t know what else I can do! Do you need my pants off too?”

“No.” Scott said quickly. _For the love of God, no._

Scott shook his head, his hand pulling at his pants. _Christ, Tessa could be so oblivious_. 

Was he supposed to tell her how hard he was right now? Was that what she wanted? Would that _sell the program_?

“Do you not want to touch me?” She asked, beginning to feel slightly self conscious. All of Scott’s previous girlfriends had had bigger breasts. She wondered if that had something to do with it. 

“Tess, I - I do want to touch you I just don’t think I should.”

“You’re supposed to, Scott.” She said, “it’s literally your job. Why don’t you think you should?”

Scott was silent, eyes fixed on the ground.

“Tessa. I don’t know...” he said.

“It’s just touching, Scott. We’re supposed to do it, right? It’s for the program.”

Scott’s shoulders fell as he surrendered. “Yeah. Ok.” He said. “Yeah, for the program.” That made sense. His fuzzy brain clung to that reasoning. 

“So touch me, then.” She said, stepping closer. 

Scott ran his hands down her arms again, afraid still to touch her anywhere else, but Tessa sighed impatiently. 

“Tess... where do you want me to touch you?” He would never touch her anywhere without her permission. 

Tessa stared at him almost in disbelief. Scott Patrick Moir, the loudest, most confident guy at the rink, at the party, at the you-name-it, was looking at her like he was a scared little puppy. 

“Where do you want to touch me?” She asked.

“I-I ... I don’t know, Tess.”

She rolled her eyes at how annoying he was being. 

“Try here.” She said impatiently, taking his wrists again and guiding his hands to her breasts, covered by the pretty green lace that matched her eyes.

“Mh.” Scott whimpered and shut his eyes when he felt the small mounds of flesh in his palms. 

Tessa cocked her head. “Are you ok?” She asked. 

“Mhm.” Scott confirmed gruffly, his hands splayed open, currently unable to form words. 

_Fuck, Scott stop acting like such a virgin._ He scolded himself. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t touched a girl’s boobs before but these were _Tessa’s_ boobs. And they were _perfect._

“Ok, maybe pretend you’re actually enjoying this.” Tessa said shortly, not convinced what he’d said before about wanting to touch her had been true based on his reaction. 

She moved closer and oh God, he could smell her shampoo. 

“Ah. Fuck.” He hissed, withdrawing again, and opening his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m really sorry, Tess. It’s just...” Scott’s hands were in his hair, brushing it back in exasperation. 

“It’s fine.” She said, though she was unable to hide the hurt in her voice. “This was a stupid idea.”

Scott shook his head. “No. No it’s not fine. And it’s not a stupid idea.”

“What’s wrong, then?” She shot back immediately. “Me?”

“Oh. No. No, no no. There’s nothing - there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re ...” He drew in a shaky breath as she watched him. “You’re perfect, Tessa.” 

It hadn’t been the first time he’d told her that, but he’d never needed her to believe it more than in this moment. “It’s my fault.” He told her, gaze shifting back toward the ground. 

“How is it your fault?” She asked, pouting slightly. 

Scott looked up sheepishly, his face reddening. “I think I want to touch you _too much_.” He admitted. 

Tessa drew back a step. “Oh,” she breathed, confused. She hadn’t expected that. 

Scott chewed his lip. 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, turning to grab her shirt up from where he’d thrown it and handing it to her. 

Tessa took it from him, but just held it, didn’t make to cover herself up. 

“Maybe we should do this another time.” He said, turning away from her.

But Tessa grabbed him by his wrist and turned him back around, catching sight of his tented pants and understanding, her eyes widening. 

She’d felt him hard against her before; when they were younger it had happened more often than either of them liked to admit, but Scott had explained it as almost a reflex. It didn’t mean he was _feeling_ anything, and Tessa had accepted that and ignored it when it happened for his sake. But over the years that had stopped happening. And now it seemed that maybe it were more of a reaction. Maybe there _was_ feeling behind it now. 

“I think...” she said, brow furrowing as she worked to understand her impulse. “Maybe I want you to touch me _too_ much.”

She’d been thinking about it since _forever_. She’d always looked up to Scott, ever since she were a little girl. She’d always put him on a pedestal, found him effortlessly and unattainably cool. She never thought he’d want her _that_ way. Well... maybe she’d seen him look at her once or twice, but she’d never really thought anything would come of it. 

Now here they were in their twenties, her stood there in her bra and him pulling uncomfortably at his jeans. 

Scott stared at her now, mouth ajar. _What? What did she just say? What the fuck... ?_

“Touch me.” She said, daring him now, wanting to torture him just a little for all the times he’d teased her about being a prude. 

Scott was short circuiting. _Is this really happening?_

“Do it.” She said, moving closer. She could hear his breathing. 

This was so unlike Tessa, but she felt empowered finally, knowing that she had control of the situation. She trusted Scott fully and completely, and she _wanted_ him to want her. That was the most they could hope for, wasn’t it? They were supposed to make people believe that. This was the perfect way to practice it - That was what she told herself, anyway, ignoring the burning she was beginning to feel in her lower belly. 

Scott raised his hands slowly until he could cup her breasts again gently. 

His eyes were on what he was doing, but he glanced up briefly to check in with her. She nodded and he began to explore her further, gently working his palms over her, massaging her there. 

Tessa had never been touched this way. Sure, she’d been felt up, but this was more. Scott was paying attention to _her_ as a person, not just her body parts.

“Fuck.” He breathed as he brushed her thumbs across the silk to feel her hardened nipples. 

She blushed. 

“Is that ok?” He asked.

Tessa nodded, not prepared for how much this would affect her. She could feel herself growing wet. 

Scott made no efforts to hide his arousal now, moaning softly as he felt his cock pressed hard against his pants. 

Tessa moved closer still, pressing against to him so she could feel his erect cock at her hips. 

Scott gasped, his hands falling to her hips and pulling her even closer, positioning one of his thighs between her legs. 

“Mh.” Tessa hummed her approval as he held her hip tight with one hand while his other went back to caressing her chest. 

Tessa couldn’t help it, she’d never felt like this before. She rocked slightly on his thigh and Scott thought he might pass out. 

“Do you think this is believable?” She asked, looking up at him, her green eyes ablaze. 

They were so close Scott could feel her warm breath on him. 

“I think so.” He said hoarsely. 

Tessa rocked herself on him again and he moaned. 

“I think we could do better.” She said, and Scott gazed into her eyes. Was she trying to kill him?

“Take it off.” Tessa whispered, her desire for Scott getting the better of her. 

“What?” He asked, voice breaking. He’d heard her perfectly well. 

“Take it off.” She repeated slightly louder. “This.” She pulled at one of her bra straps. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He told her, thumb still teasing her nipple. 

“Why not?” She asked. 

He leaned down until his lips were on her ear. “I won’t be able to think about anything else.” He whispered.

She paused for a moment as she drew a breath. “I don’t see the problem.” She whispered finally, guiding his hand to her bra clasp. “Jean-Marc said it should be all that crosses our minds, no?” 

She blinked up at him innocently and he wasn’t sure if she were joking or not but she nodded at him to go on. 

It took him a couple of attempts, but he ended up unclasping it, and he watched intently as he slid the lace from her ivory skin, revealing her small plump breasts, nipples pink and erect. 

He shut his eyes tightly, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “Jesus.” He hissed.

“You too, Moir.” He heard her say, and before he could think enough to move, she pulled his shirt up. He raised his arms so she could slip it over his head. 

Scott just stood there dumbly, staring at her, and she watched him, biting her lip, enjoying seeing Scott Moir actually speechless for the first time since she’d met him. 

“Remember what Jean said.” Tessa told him, when she grew impatient. “I’m a woman. You’re supposed to touch me like _this_.” She brought his hands to her bare breasts now and guided her hands over them. 

He didn’t need to be reminded. He took over, touching her just how he knew she should be touched. He was delicate but firm and it made her moan, the things he did. She didn’t know being touched there could make her feel what she was feeling. 

She was panting by the time she spoke next. “And you’re a man, so I’m supposed to touch you like _this_.” She rolled her hips on his thigh, forcing a low moan from him before promptly forcing another when she dragged her nails down his chest to the waistband of his pants. 

She nodded to herself, satisfied with her work thus far. 

_For the program._ She told herself. 

“Tessa.” Scott leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers. 

Their breath intermixed, lips brushing across each other, until neither of them could stand it any longer. 

Scott’s hands flew to her cheeks, and Tessa held him at his shoulders at they crashed their lips together. 

Scott slid his tongue in Tessa’s mouth and she made the sweetest little sound he’d ever heard as she felt him there. Scott’s knees were weak at tasting her after all these years. 

They’d shared a million water bottles, cups of hot cocoa and bites of food over the years, but he’d never actually tasted _her_. He’d never known she tasted this _good_. 

His hand knotted in her hair and he pulled her head back, breaking the seal of their lips so that he could move lower, sucking along the skin of her collar and then up her neck until he felt her shudder. 

He nuzzled her there before sucking harder and making her jump, pressing herself closer. 

He groaned when he felt her soft breasts pressing against his chest, and wrapped an arm around her back to keep her there. 

She ground down on his thigh a few more times until she could no longer take the heat burning within her. She wrapped both arms around his neck and leaned into him, and, understanding her without speaking as he always did, he lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He carried her to his bed, setting her down as gently and carefully as he did on the ice, as though she were made of glass. 

His lips were on her collar again, but he slowly moved down to her chest, kissing her between her breasts until her head was thrown back and her hand was in his hair and she was silently praying that he would move to the left or right. And he did. 

He took his time kissing around her right nipple first until finally taking it in his mouth and grinning at how she gasped and yanked on his hair in surprise. 

He stroked her with his tongue before raking her through his teeth, enjoying all the little sounds she was making before moving on to her left side. 

He moved down to her belly, kneeling on the floor before her, and forcing himself to pull away to look up at her. 

Her face was flushed a lovely shade of pink to match her swollen lips and pert nipples. She was breathing hard and her eyes were darker then he’d ever seen them. 

“J.M. would be proud, eh, T?.” He panted, grinning up at her, breathless himself as he pressed a kiss to her clothed thigh. 

Tessa shook her head. “I think we need more practice. We’re talking about the _Olympics_ , Scott. We can’t half ass it.”

Scott laughed at the idea of Tessa saying “ass”, which, he supposed would have been much more of an anomaly to him were she not sitting here on his bed topless. That was a far bigger novelty, and one he would not take for granted. 

In fact, he was sure he’d remember this until the day he died. 

“You’re ok with this?” He asked, eyes searching for hers, craving her approval.

She nodded. “I want you to keep touching me.”

Scott licked his lips and pressed himself forward. Tessa leaned down and their lips met in the middle, Tessa’s hands in Scott’s hair. 

They kissed while Scott caressed her breasts again, listening for the little hitches in her breath when he touched a certain spot just right. 

He smiled against her lips. 

Tessa took his hand then and guided it down between her legs. 

“Tess.” He gasped out against her. He had no idea where this was coming from - but it was fucking hot. 

“We’re not going to have sex.” She said. 

They wouldn’t risk that. They’d seen it ruin partnerships first hand. 

“We’re just touching. Just like Jean-Marc wanted. We’re supposed to. For the program.” 

Scott smirked and nodded, bringing both his hands to her thighs, running them soothingly up and down. 

“Come here then.” He stood up and took a seat behind her on the bed so that he was sitting up, back leaning against his headboard. 

Tessa crawled into his outstretched arms and he kissed her once before telling her to turn. She settled against him, her back against his chest. 

His lips found her neck, sucking gently as his hand travelled over her breast, down her stomach and slipped under the waistband of her leggings. 

He touched her through her underwear, eyes shutting tight as he moaned when he felt how wet she was. 

There was no hiding how turned on he was by her now - he was sure she could feel him fully hard against her back. 

“How should I touch you?” He asked, breath hot in her ear. 

“Slow.” She breathed back, her head rolling back to rest on his shoulder. 

“Ok.” He said, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her exposed neck. “Slow.” 

He moved his finger over her center, waiting to hear her breath hitch again so he’d know where she wanted him, before beginning to trace patterns over the silk of her panties. He wondered if they matched her bra. 

He watched her unabashedly now, her eyes shut, lashes fluttering, brows angled slightly together, her pretty lips just barely parted. 

“You ok?” He whispered to her. 

He wanted to check in. 

She simply nodded, her expression unchanging. 

“Tessa.” He whispered, drawing circles around her clit. “Look at me.” 

She opened her eyes slowly, lids hooded over the deep green of her irises. Her cheeks coloured slightly when she met his gaze, realising he’d likely been watching her for some time. 

“You’re amazing.” He said softly. 

She whimpered. 

“Shh.” He leaned down and kissed her lips. “I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk lately.” 

She reached her arm back and curled it around his neck, and he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I don’t think we have a problem with our chemistry.” He added.

Tessa bit her lip and shook her head. “No.” She breathed. 

“I want you so much.” He said. 

“Scott.” She warned. 

He shook his head. “No, I know. I just… want you to know that.” 

She nodded, satisfied that he understood. She wanted him too. 

They were quiet for a moment, before Tessa piped up. 

“Scott?” Her voice was soft, sweet and raspy. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

Tessa reached down into her leggings, taking his hand away from where it rested over her underwear and slipping it beneath so he could touch her fully - skin to skin. 

Scott froze, breathing hard. 

“Please?” She asked shyly. 

Scott blinked down at her, swallowing hard. “Anything you want, Tess.” He told her softly.

And when he touched her he nearly lost himself, a rumbly moan escaping his throat, which Tessa very much enjoyed, bucking her hips against his hand. 

She was so very soft and warm and silky and wet and _fuck._ “Fuck.” He said it out loud. 

He gathered her wetness on his fingers, and swirled them around her clit. 

It was a relatively tame act, Scott supposed, but it was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced.

Tessa was close now, feeling the same way, rocking against his hand and panting. 

She grabbed for his free hand and he held back tightly, his grip comforting and familiar. 

Scott lowered his lips to her temple, watching her face again, wanting to see her the moment she came. He wanted to see what she looked like completely unravelled. 

Tessa let out another desperate whimper and Scott pressed his lips to her skin for a soft kiss. 

“It’s ok.” He assured her. “You can let go, T. It’s just me.” 

At the sound of his voice she moaned softly, feeling herself relax and letting him bring her over the edge, little keening noises erupting from her as her muscles clenched and she rocked into his hand, squeezing his free hand with all her might as her jaw went slack and her lashes fluttered gently. 

“Oh.” Scott breathed as he admired her. 

In his head, Scott had conjured up many _many_ versions of what Tessa might look like in this situation, but this had topped them all. She really was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Tessa’s eyes were closed for another minute as she caught her breath, but as soon as she opened them, he caught her lips in a deep kiss. 

“That was perfect.” He whispered. “You’re so perfect, Tessa.” 

Tessa shook her head shyly, ever doubting her beauty despite his constant reminders. 

Her cheeks were flushed, big eyes unable to meet his. 

She pushed herself up and off his chest, turning and resting back on her haunches. 

“Look.” He said, taking her face in his hands. “We’re partners.” He told her. “That comes before anything else. I would never jeopardize that, and I know you wouldn’t either.” 

She shook her head, eyes fixed on his now. “Never.” She breathed. 

Scott stroked her hair and she felt secure. She felt like this was _right_. She loved being close to him.

Her eyes darted downward for a minute, noticing the bulge in his pants and reaching for him.

“Tess, you don’t have to.” He said genuinely as he caught her hand and pulled her down to lay with him on his pillow. He wanted her to relax. 

She smiled softly as she settled against his chest, enjoying the feel of his arm around her. 

“I know.” She said, gazing up at him. “I want to.” 

Scott smiled down at her warmly, caught up in her big, beautiful eyes. “For the program?” He asked teasingly. 

She bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah.” She breathed. “For the program.” 


End file.
